


London In Springtime

by Beekeepersandmysteries



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: Confessions, F/M, Family Fluff, Happy Ending, Happy Sherlock, Hugs, London, Platonic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 21:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30146085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beekeepersandmysteries/pseuds/Beekeepersandmysteries
Summary: Some kind of AU where Sherlock and Joan live in London together with Arthur. It's about Sherlock enjoying daily life at Baker Street with Joan and Arthur around and beeing happy for the first time. It's really fluffy and sweet and innocent.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & Joan Watson (Elementary), Sherlock Holmes/Joan Watson (Elementary)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	London In Springtime

Sherlock had been a hard and broken man in the past, with many walls built up around him. They came to crumble and fall, when Joan Watson entered his life. She helped him getting sober, she gave his life a new direction. In her, he found a friend and a partner for life. And the cold inside of him somehow transformed over the years into a steady warmth. 

Their whole living situation at Baker street was a bit different from the Brownstone and also a bit more complicated. At first, Joan and Sherlock had lived in the two separate parts of the house- 221A and 221B- but after some time they got tired of always walking outside, just to enter the flat of the other one. So they decided to connect both parts with a door at the ground floor. Now, 221 Baker Street was their house, with each of them having their own space for living and working. Besides that, everything else stayed the same as in New York. Or at least almost the same. Joan finally adopted a little boy named Arthur. His parents died in a car accident, but he was too young to remember that. It was a long and exhausting way, but finally she was allowed to take him home with her.

Sherlock, although sceptical back in New York, now spent as much time with the kid, as the mother herself. He always offered to look after the boy, if Joan had appointments or when she had her yoga session on Friday evening and when she came home late, they usually sat on the couch together, both of them wide asleep, with Arthur cuddled against Sherlocks arm. Then, and only on such accussions, she imagined Sherlock to be a good father. But soon she would smile to herself, by the thought of how completely overwhelmed he'd be, if he'd really be a parent himself. She knew they had a deal- Joan was the boys mother and Sherlock would be the friend and working partner of Arthurs mom. Not more. Not less. But it's not always as clear as that. Starting with Watsons and Holmes relationship...

...We are two people that love each other. Always have been...

They never really talked about that. Not for real. Because he thought, that they would never see each other again. For the first time, he'd talked about his feelings towards her. Towards them. Since then, he never mentioned it again. 

Unspokenly, on the other hand, they grew together as some kind of a little family. After the hard and exhausting working days, crime scenes, dead bodies. On cold winter evenings. Although both of them knew, that they were more than just a community out of pure practical reasons, no one ever admitted it. 

This evening was a rather warm one for the end of april. When sun was getting lower, temperatures kept on a mild level and the sky turned into a mixture of lilac pastel colours. All around the city, bars and restaurants moved their tables outside on the pavement and most people were sitting and chatting outside with their friends or co-workers. This was actually the soft side of London. Everything seemed so peacefull and it was, in fact. 

Sherlock, usually bored of a world without crimes and puzzles to solve, now enjoyed the calm Sunday evening. Watson was about to clean the dishes on the other side of the wall, he could tell from the sound of porcelain against the metall sink. Arthurs little feet tapped around in Watsons livingroom, he most likely played with his toy cars. 

They had eaten dinner all together some time ago and after that, Sherlock had gone into his own space to get some work done. But instead, he found himself listening to the lively sounds of the others, hollowing through the old house. How Arthur was caught in his day dreaming car battle. Or how Joan mumbled some of her favourite songs endlessly ongoing, because she imagined herself out of earshot. A rare smile crossed his face, while listening and enjoying what now was his home. His Watson and her son. London. The sunset outside. It felt like a new beginning, leaving the poisonous past behind. 

"Sherlock?", the sound of his name and a soft knock on the door frame brought him back. Immediately he turned around to see Watson, standing there, with her hair down and a soft jacket in her arms. "I put Arthur to bed, he's sleeping by now, so I thought about going for a walk. It's a really beautiful evening. I just wanted to tell you in case you'd wonder...", she seemed unsure in some way, and he wondered indeed, if she wanted to say something else. But she just looked at him, and in her eyes he saw that she needed a break from everything. The work, the kid and the household. 

"Would you mind, if I joined you?", he asked after a moment of silence.

"That would be nice.", she said, openly satisfied with that thought.

He stood from his chair, grabbed a jacket out of his room and followed her out into the low air of the evening. The sun was almost down and long shadows crossed the streets. 

"C'mone Watson, I will show you a favourite place of mine - back then, in my early youth."

Reaching the hide park after some minutes, the noice of the traffic faded in front of the sound of birds cheaping and trees whistling. They walked in silence, side by side, just enjoying each others company. 

"Isn't London beautiful in the spring?", he asked and their hands found each other and fingers intertwined, holding on tight.

She smiled.

"Yes, it is indeed."

And so they walked on through the park, till the cheaps of the birds slowly became quiet and a chill breeze whistled around. Sometimes they talked to each other in low voice, on other times they kept silent, because worlds were not necessary. 

Around 9 PM they walked back to Baker street, with the vanishing light of the dark blue sky. Hands still holding each other, they walked the streets and finally entered the old house. 

"You look happy.", Joan said, as they stood in the hallway, after they'd removed their jackets. 

"Yes... I turely am.", he faced her and even the hint of a smile crossed his face. "I am happy, because I am here, with you and Arthur. Because you two are my...", he stopped himself from talking further, realizing what he was about to say.

"You are my family.", she endet his sentence, although to him it sounded, like this was, what she'd wanted to say in the first place. 

She smiled and his eyes grew so soft, looking at her the most tender and touched she'd ever seen him. 

Neither could remember later, who'd made the first step, but somehow they found themselves in each other arms. 

"You mean so much to me, Joan", Sherlock whispered. 

"We are two people... that love each other.", she whispered back and heard him sniff a laugh. 

"Yeh... that is true."

And so they stayed, for a long time - maybe the whole night - in the hallway, but more importantly, in each others arms.

**Author's Note:**

> As always I hope you enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing. :)


End file.
